Catch Me If You Can
by ShimmeringJade
Summary: Shadow's had enough of Sonic's pranks and jokes. Up for revenge, Shadow style? [ Shadow x Sonic, fluff, no like, no read, no flame ]


**SJ: OMGSJISWRITINGYAOITHEWHOLEWORLDWILLNOWEXPLODEOHNOES!11eleven!**

**-BOOM-**

**XD Just kidding, just kidding. But yeah, thanks to my evil inner-fangirl, I like Sonadow. –Sweatdrops- Don't ask why…I just do. X.x; (I blame it on the fanfics...)**

**Anywho, this is a weird little drabble/oneshot/thing that I wrote while wondering how Shadow could get Sonic back for being…well…Sonic. XD Then I thought about how Sonic always got all uncomfortable with Amy's mushiness, and thus THIS was born! –Huggles it-**

**But enough about that. Enjoy my first Sonadow oneshot! (And depending on how well this one does, I might write more of 'em.)**

**Enjoy. (And remember this is boy x boy--yaoi. Don't like it, don't read, don't flame. Easy as that.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic X or any of the characters...I only own the games. TT;; **

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**Title: 'Catch Me If You Can'**_

_**Couple: Sonadow Sonic x Shadow**_

_**Summary: Shadow gets revenge.**_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Control.

Usually, Shadow has a good grip on his emotions—never letting anybody see him angry, sad, happy, etc., etc.—and he finds that it comes in handy when dealing with certain people at certain times. (A certain pink hedgehog was one of those people.)

However, the key word in that whole sentence is '_usually_'.

He finds that when it comes down to dealing with his running, jokester-of-a-blue-hedgehog opposite, '_usually_' doesn't quite cut it. No, no, definitely not…not with a hedgehog like _him_.

He can already feel his eyebrow twitch as he imagines the grinning, cocky fool in his head already, remembering all the times where he, Shadow the Ultimate Form, was the victim of Sonic's 'jokes'.

"_HEY SHADS, CAN YOU HELP ME FOR A SEC OVER H—oh wait, did I wake you? Sorry 'bout that! Well…at least now you can help me, right?"_

That time Sonic hadn't even been doing anything really hard that he couldn't handle himself. He had only been trying to spray shaving cream on Knuckles' (who had been sleeping over for the night) hand and needed another person to grab a feather and tickle Knuckles on the nose, making him scratch it with the hand with the shaving scream on it.

And of course Shadow, being dubbed Sonic's 'partner in crime' when Tails wasn't around (or didn't want to get involved), was the first person Sonic went to.

_But that stupid faker didn't have to go in my room and scream into my ear like that…!_

Remembering his sore and ringing ears, Shadow scowls, and shakes his head; somehow, during every prank or joke Sonic did, _he_ always had something bad happen to him. Whether it was accidental, or on purpose, it always happened.

…Just like the time where Sonic had, purposely, turned him pink.

"_Oh…I see you've found out about me replacing your shampoo with pink hair dye, huh? No worries, bud! Pink suits you!"_

Shadow had almost clobbered him for that, as, even though his red stripes weren't affected, he looked like a hedgehog _Cupid_, what with the Valentine colors as his current fur color. To make matters worse, Sonic had picked the perfect time to do such a thing, as it was actually Valentines Day, and the whole city had caught the love bug.

Especially the girls.

He hadn't been able to go out without girls screaming about him being the 'wondrous hedgehog who would deliver never-ending love to everyone' before mobbing him, trying to tear him limb-from-limb in their fangirl frenzy; a few daring ones had even tried to chase him across the city, and it wasn't until Sonic fended them off with his charms was Shadow able to get away in a slightly dazed and furious heap of pink and red fur, smears of lipstick on his muzzle.

Sonic had laughed at him, finding the whole situation hilarious once they were walking back to Sonic's house, the blue hedgehog looking quite smug about himself and the black hedgehog looking absolutely grumpy. "Guess _you're_ popular with the ladies, huh?" the hero had teased him, nudging him playfully before collapsing into another heap of laughter.

But Shadow hadn't found it funny. Not in the least bit.

That's why, today out of all days, Shadow has a _plan_ to make that annoying blue furball _pay_. His plan had gone into effect just this morning, when their little 'group' was seated at the table at breakfast…

"_I challenge you, faker," he had said to Sonic, interrupting Knuckles' rant about how Rouge had, yet again, tried to steal his Master Emerald from him, and how he would give her a piece of his mind next time they met (this didn't convince any of them, however, as Knuckles couldn't bring himself to hit a girl…Rouge especially). _

_Sonic had blinked, wondering if he heard right, and lowered his fork that had a chunky piece of bacon in it. _

"_Eh? Challenge me?" he had echoed, and, at the black hedgehog's nod, he slowly grinned and hopped off his chair, looking excited and ready for the competition. "Well, all right then! What's it gonna be, Shads?"_

"_Not again…" Tails had groaned, and, shooting the two hedgehogs a look, he had added, "Please don't tell me it's going to be one of your cooking contests again, because if it is…" he had trailed off, shuddering at remembering how messy and how horribly burnt the kitchen had been—and how he had been the one to clean that mess up._

"_No," Shadow had replied, folding his arms. "Sonic just has to catch me." Seeing Tails' unsure expression, he had added shortly, "Outside."_

_The fox had relaxed immediately at the word, while Knuckles had rolled his eyes and helped himself to Sonic's helping, munching away while grumbling to himself about being so rudely interrupted. Sonic had looked at Shadow curiously, almost suspiciously, but had shrugged it off and laughed good-naturedly._

"_Sounds easy enough!" he had said, stretching his arms and legs out to prepare for a run. "When do we start?"_

"_Now," the black hedgehog had replied, before dashing out the door in a black blur, startling everyone._

He had slowed down to a walk once he found that he was a good distance away from the house, and he had realized Sonic had taken a different route from the way he had come…or the blue hedgehog was still trying to find him.

Whatever the case, he sighs and leans against a tree with his arms folding neatly across his chest at the current moment, thinking over his plan once more with a thoughtful frown on his face.

_This might be a kind of risky plan…what if that faker catches me before I can get my revenge? What if I freeze at the last minute? What if…_

"Found ya!"

Startled out of his thoughts, he looks up to see Sonic rushing towards him, a cocky grin on his lips.

…_Crap._

He leaps out of the way, narrowly missing Sonic's lunge, and jumps backwards, putting a good deal of space in between them. This makes the blue hedgehog smirk, and come to a skidding stop, turning around to dash back to where Shadow stands.

"Well, I _did _find you…but that doesn't count, does it? Guess I gotta catch you, then!" he says, his smirk turning into another sly grin.

Shadow's only reply is, after shooting him a small glare, dashing off, gritting his teeth as he hears Sonic laugh behind him before following him after.

_Don't let him catch you. Not yet, _he thinks to himself, trying to speed up; he spots the blue blur beside him, but ignores it, and racks his brain for an idea as the blur gets closer and closer…

He takes a sharp turn to the left, startling Sonic who was just about to jump at him again. He smirks, glad that his plan worked, and calls out behind him lazily, "Have fun eating my dust, faker!"

"I'm not done yet!" Sonic yells back, grinning and getting his speed back as he starts dashing off after him again. He expects this, and his smirk widens.

_Perfect. Time to put the rest of the plan into effect._

He slows down to a smaller stride, until it's almost as if he's walking. Sonic blinks at this, but doesn't take it into mind, merely laughing and speeding up, ready to pounce on the black hedgehog.

"What, run out of steam already, Shads?" he calls, tauntingly, as he gets closer. "Well, whatever! I've—" he jumps, arms outstretched to grab him, "—GOT YOU!"

And he does get him, as he crashes into him, the two hedgehogs tumbling to the ground in a mess of quills and fur. Sonic manages to pin him to the ground, his arms behind his back, and the blue hedgehog cries out victoriously once Shadow's completely subdued, not even thinking twice about why the black hedgehog didn't put up much of a fight.

"Ha! See? I got yo—"

Then, without any warning, Shadow disappears, making Sonic fall down onto his butt abruptly.

"Eh?" Sonic blinks, perplexed. Then, slowly, he frowns and stands, stomping his foot in annoyance while shaking his fist at the air, knowing Shadow's somewhere around smirking at him. "Hey! That's not fair, Shads! I got you! You can't just go off and teleport like that when I finally caught—"

"Yes, I can," Shadow's voice cuts him off quietly behind him, and he whirls around, ready to give him a piece of his mind, when he's yanked closer and lips crash down onto his.

He freezes, tensing in Shadow's grip as his face immediately turns a red darker than the black hedgehog's stripes, but doesn't pull away, afraid if he does, he'll only stumble and fall on his butt again in embarrassment.

He winds up falling anyway, however, when the kiss ends, and Shadow lets him go. He groans a little, but looks up at Shadow, who merely smirks back down at the dazed and confused hedgehog triumphantly.

"You thought I would just let you _win_?" he asks, and, at Sonic's frown, he scoffs and laughs a little. "_Please_. You should know that I always win."

He bends down and smirks at the sight of Sonic's face flushing at their close proximity. He grabs the blue hedgehog's arm and yanks him up off the ground, shooting him a knowing look that doesn't make his blush grow any lighter—especially when he grins, slyly, and folds his arms, looking smug.

"Close your mouth, faker," he says coolly, "before you swallow a fly."

And he leaves, walking off calmly, while leaving a stunned Sonic in his wake.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Hey Shadow?"

He doesn't look up from reading a magazine he had found lying on the floor, but he gives a little grunt to show that he's listening. Tails frowns at him.

"You do realize Sonic's, erm…_ticked off _at you, right?"

"Yeah," he says, flipping the page.

"And…you do realize he's planning his 'ultimate prank' on you, right?"

"Yeah."

The fox's frown only gets deeper. "Um…don't you care about that? I mean, Sonic _really_ looks like he's serious about this…" he murmurs, worriedly.

He flinches when Shadow looks up, his red eyes glittering with a sly glow.

"No, I don't care," he says, a small smirk growing on his lips, "because _I_ have the ultimate revenge if that faker tries anything stupid."

Tails could only blink and give a little sigh, shrugging helplessly.

_I just hope you don't ruin the house again…!_

…But he wound up having to clean up the kitchen anyway, after Sonic's prank backfired and made cheese explode everywhere. (Don't ask.)

_**Fin**_


End file.
